


Bound By Love

by Dolimir



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair examines the issue of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound By Love

Naomi had always been big into loving the person you’re with, but she wasn’t really great at teaching the whole commitment thing. While our personal philosophies differ in a lot of areas, I have to admit that I’ve followed her example in this arena. But then again, I’ve always chosen people who have felt the same way that I did about sex and relationships, something Naomi rarely did. After witnessing some of her rather messy breakups and having to disappear in the middle of the night to start fresh again in a new city, I learned it was best to get that information up front.

Love is a word that people use to bind others to them, as if somehow your feelings and actions aren’t enough. I’ve never been about tying someone down, but lifting them up to become all they can be. This freedom has led to some rather mind-blowing sex if I do say so myself.

So I find myself in something of a dilemma. I never anticipated that I’d want to be tied down (other than in the blindfold and feather way), but I’m finding that I do want to bond -- with Jim.

I want to grow old with this man. I want to take care of him and be taken care of as well. Together we are unbeatable, and I like that feeling.

But how does one go about broaching such a subject when one doesn’t even know if the object of one’s desire feels the same way? And even if he does swing that way, he knows my history. Why would he believe me just because I finally said the words? Would he understand the significance of my finally saying them?

“Oh, for Pete’s sakes, Chief.”

I look up from the textbook that I’m obviously not reading and am surprised to find him standing beside my chair. “What?”

Jim sighs heavily as he leans over and kisses me. There is no tentative brushing of lips. He takes my mouth as if it has always belonged to him. While initially startled, I give as good as I get until we’re both breathless.

“What was so hard about that?” he asks with amusement.

“But…but…How did you know?”

“Because I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I know you, you big dork. What’s wrong with just saying it instead of studying it from fifty different angles?”

“Um. Nothing, I suppose.”

“Damn straight. Now put your book down and come upstairs before I totally lose my patience.”

You know, I think I’m going to like this whole bondage thing.


End file.
